fanficgleethereturnfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Marry The Night
}} Marry The Nigth, en español Me Casare Con La Noche, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La versión original pertenece a la cantante Lady Gaga. La canción sera presentada por Fernando, Freddy, Marký y Darwin, es cantada por los primeros 3 en el auditorio mientras que por el ultimo en los pasillos de McKinley, es interpretada por los chicos como ensayo para las Nacionales, en un comienzo esta seria canción utilizada como repertorio para la competencia. Letra de la Canción: Fernando: I'm gonna marry the night I won't give up on my life I'm a warrior queen Live passionately tonight Freddy: I'm gonna marry the dark Gonna make love to the stark I'm a soldier to my own emptiness I am a winner Darwin: I'm gonna marry the night Marký: I'm gonna marry the night Darwin: Gonna marry the night Fernando, Freddy, Darwin y Marký: I'm gonna marry the night I'm not gonna cry anymore I'm gonna marry the night Leave nothin' on these streets to explore Fernando: Ma-ma-ma-marry Freddy: Ma-ma-ma-marry Marký: Ma-ma-ma-marry the night Fernando: Ma-ma-ma-marry Freddy: Ma-ma-ma-marry Marký: Ma-ma-ma-marry the night Darwin: I'm gonna lace up my boots Throw on some leather and cruise Down the street that I love In my fishnet gloves I'm a sinner Freddy: Then I'll go down to the bar But I won't cry anymore I'll hold my whiskey up high Kiss the bartender twice I'm a loser Darwin: I'm gonna marry the night Freddy: I'm gonna marry the night Fernando, Freddy, Darwin y Marký: I'm gonna marry the night I'm not gonna cry anymore I'm gonna marry the night Leave nothin' on these streets to explore Fernando: Ma-ma-ma-marry Freddy: Ma-ma-ma-marry Marký: Ma-ma-ma-marry the night Fernando: Ma-ma-ma-marry Freddy: Ma-ma-ma-marry Marký: Ma-ma-ma-marry the night Marký: Nothing's too cool To take me from you New York is not just a tan that you'll never loose Love is the new Denim or black Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic Marký y Darwin: Get Ginger ready Climb to El Camino front Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels Cuz that's where we make love Darwin: Come on and runnnnnn Turn the car on and runnnnnn Fernando, Freddy, Darwin y Marký: I'm gonna marry the night We're gonna burn a hole in the road I'm gonna marry the night Leave nothin' on these streets to explode Fernando: Ma-ma-ma-marry Freddy: Ma-ma-ma-marry Marký: Ma-ma-ma-marry the night Fernando: Ma-ma-ma-marry Freddy: Ma-ma-ma-marry Marký: Ma-ma-ma-marry the night Fernando: Ma-ma-ma-marry Freddy: Ma-ma-ma-marry Marký: Ma-ma-ma-marry the night Darwin: I'm gonna marry Marry I'm gonna marry Marry C'mon, c'mon Fernando: The night, the night, the night, the night Freddy: The night, the night, the night, the night Marký: The night, the night, the night, the night Darwin: The night, the night, the night, the night The night Vídeo: thumb|300px|left Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Out Of The Closet Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Fernando Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Freddy Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Darwin Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Marký Categoría:Canciones ya Interpretadas en Glee o The Glee Project